Hidden Feelings
by EyeCandy
Summary: My first Fic, a J/C romance, a quick little story.. it;s all fluff...My version of what should have happend between Janeway and Chakotay...kind of a Wishful thinking type deal


Hidden Feelings Janeway looked out the view port in her ready room, she was in her own little world, she was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the chime of her doorbell ring, her mind was on the past, thinking of   
all the times she thought she made the right choices and how they affected the crew of her ship. She sipped her Coffee and remembered the time when she and Chakotay where on New Earth and all that time they   
spent together because of the disease they had contracted, and she thought of how much she needed him, Not just as her first officer, but as her friend also. 

He Touch the Door Chime again, and when she didn't answer he asked the Computer to open the door. The door slid open and there she was sitting on the couch looking out the view port deep in contemplation   
"Kathryn?" Chakotay spoke softly so as not to frighten her " Kathryn" he moved closer to her, she still didn't respond, finally he sat down next to her and touched her arm lightly "Kathryn" She jumped slightly   
"Oh Chakotay I didn't hear you come in" She smiled at him still somewhat in her daze " I noticed, I rang the chime twice and when you didn't answer I had the computer open the door, are you alright?"   
She smiled again " Yes I'm fine Chakotay, what can I do for you?" she looked at him, he was hansom with his dark eyes and strong features, her heart skipped a beat everytime she saw him. She couldn't become   
involved with her first officer, it was dangerous and against Starfleet regulations, as much as she wanted too, she wouldn't jeopardize the future of her ship and crew for her own feelings, she couldn't be that   
selfish.   
" I was bringing you the Crew's new Work Rotations for you to look over, but it looks like you need to talk" Chakotay spoke softly as he always did towards Kathryn, it always seem to calm her and comfort her   
and that made him feel wonderful, because he loved her, he loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, her hair was a golden auburn color, like copper and it was so soft he had to   
resist the thought of stroking it, she smelled like cinnamon and cherries all rolled into one, but she made it clear that she didn't want him, she made it very clear that becoming involved with him wouldn't be in the   
crew's best interest, and he understood this, but he couldn't help but love her. He watched as she nodded and gathered her thoughts.   
" I was just thinking of New Earth" She broke the silence quickly " I was thinking about the time we spent together there, and how much I enjoyed your company" she was nervous all of a sudden, she didn't want   
to reveal her feelings but she did, she wanted Chakotay to hold her, to run his fingers though her hair, She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but her mind wouldn't let her heart tell him.   
He listened to her talk about the time they shared on New Earth and how she enjoyed him being with her, He smiled " yes I enjoyed that time too" He said in a smooth voice. She continued " I was just thinking   
about what would have happened if the doctor never found a cure for the disease, what would we be doing right now? she smiled "Maybe having a chat with that monkey" She laughed and Chakotay Laughed   
with her. " who knows what might have happened if we had stayed on that planet, we could be parents by now" Chakotay looked deep into Kathryn's eyes, he knew that he shouldn't have said that but he couldn't   
stop himself, he couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. She looked into his eyes and saw how much he loved her, her heart skipped a beat again when he spoke, She had to tell him... she had too!   
"Kathryn" Chakotay wanted to hold her   
"Chakotay" Kathryn spoke softly " I want to tell you.." Chakotay took her into his arms "Kathryn.. I can't keep my feelings a secret anymore"   
"Chakotay.. I love you.. I have since New Earth... but I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of my job...But now I can't hide my feelings any longer... I love you Chakotay!   
He was stunned... he couldn't believe that those three little words come from her beautiful lips... "Kathryn ... I Love you too! I have since the first time we met!" Suddenly he noticed a tear falling down her cheek   
" Why are you crying Kathryn?" he asked with all the tenderness in his voice. She smiled at him and wiped the tear away " I'm happy for the first time in a long time" She hugged him tightly and kissed him   
passionately on his soft lips "I love you Chakotay" 


End file.
